


Role Play

by Delanach



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanach/pseuds/Delanach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the beginning of shooting for season four, when Jared and Jensen had spent the hiatus apart making movies and there was a new co-star for them to work with when they got back.  The tension between the characters they play bleeds over into their personal lives so they let the characters sort it out in their own way.  The title kind of says it all :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationships.

"Misha ..." Jared moaned and rolled over onto his back. One arm flopped out and landed heavily on Jensen's chest.

Jensen woke with a start and a grunt then a sigh as his lover groaned out the name of their new co-star. And again. For the third night running.

"Jay." Jensen shook Jared's arm which only caused him to whimper and moan out Misha's name again. "Jared!" This time the shaking was more forceful, and Jared shot awake, sitting up in bed and blinking with confusion at Jensen.

"Jen?" There was more sleepy blinking, which under any other circumstances Jensen would have found adorable. "Why'dya wake me up?"

"What were you dreaming about?" Jensen asked and then watched as several things crossed Jared's face. Confusion, as he thought about it, realization as he remembered, then guilt followed quickly by unhappiness as he lied.

"Don't remember." He mumbled and lay back down, trying to snuggle against Jensen without meeting his eyes.

Jensen scooted away from him.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jay. You remember fine." Jensen grumbled. "It's the same person you've been dreaming about for three nights now. Very loudly."

"Loudly?" Jared bit his lip.

"Yes, loudly." Jensen glared and demonstrated what he meant by loudly in a bad, high pitched imitation of Jared. "Misha, oh Misha! Moan, whimper, groan, groan. Misha!"

Jared went bright red and buried his face in his pillow, his words almost lost in the fluffy down filling. "It wasn't like that."

"No? Well that's what it sounded like to me. Have you got a thing for him Jay? Because I'm not into playing the jealous boyfriend but it's only three hours since I fucked you into the mattress and now you're whimpering his name. Kinda bruises a guy's ego, ya know?"

"No! Jen, it's not like that, seriously!" Jared was wide awake now, and he knelt up on the bed next to Jensen who was still scowling at him. "It's just ... " He looked down at his knees. "He's new and he's a nice guy and you get to do all these intense scenes with him and Castiel gets all up close and personal with Dean. Sam never gets to do that, not really." Jared's voice had dropped to a mumble. "I know they're brothers and all, but still ..." He shrugged. "And he stays in your space in between takes and he makes you laugh ..."

"Whoa!" Jensen put his hand on Jared's leg. "Slow down. You think I like him? And that's why you're dreaming about him?"

Jared nodded miserably. "Not dreams. Nightmares."

Jensen's face softened and he ran a hand up Jared's arm.

"Hey, it's okay. You know I'm not into him like that. I've got you and I don't want anyone else, Jay."

Jared nodded and squirmed, embarrassed at having to talk about the stupid nightmares. His hair flopped down over his eyes and Jensen reached for him, wanting to take the sadness on his face away.

"What's this really about? You can tell me." Jensen pulled Jared back down and lay close, stroking his neck.

"I didn't see you for almost four months and then we're back and Dean's back from hell and it wasn't Sam that pulled him out, it was a stupid angel." Jared knew he must sound like a petulant kid, but he didn't care. He'd tried to be sensible about it and ignore how he felt and that had only led to everything getting tangled up in his dreams. "And now Dean doesn't trust Sam, and I know he's got good reason not to, even if he doesn't know it yet but it's hard having Dean back and not being as close as they were and ..." Still not quite awake, Jared's heart rate was rising.

"Breathe, Jay." Jensen put his hand on Jared's chest and soothed him. "Is this about us or them?'

"Both, I guess. I missed you over the hiatus and now we're back, nothing's the same."

"We're the same, nothing's changed between us. I missed you too." He pulled Jared closer, lips brushing over his in a gentle kiss, and Jared whimpered against his mouth, granting his softly questing tongue entrance. When Jensen finally pulled away, he held Jared's face in his hands and looked into his eyes. "So if we're okay ...?" He waited patiently for Jared to answer.

"Sam and Dean. They aren't okay." His eyes flicked up to Jensen's, knowing that he wouldn't find it strange that he was stressed out over two fictional characters.

"No, they have ... issues. And it isn't going to get any better. So we have to deal with that." Jensen's fingers stroked the sides of Jared's face.

Jared nodded and sighed.

"You've got to remember that Dean doesn't trust Castiel." Jensen reminded him.

Jared perked up. "He doesn't. But he doesn't exactly trust Sam right now either." Jared's smile faded.

"He's got issues with Sam hiding stuff from him, sure, but deep down he wants to trust him." Jensen reassured.

"You sure?"

"Course I am. And Sam's the only one he _wants_. You know that." Jensen's voice dropped an octave or two and he moved closer to Jared, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind his ear. "Dean may be a hound dog, and have an eye for the ladies," Jensen gave Jared one of his patented Dean leers. "But Sam's the only guy for him."

"Yeah, I know, but they've been apart for months and Sam's still getting used to Dean being back and then there's this hot angel in the mix that technically, Sam hasn't seen yet so he can't know he's hot, but I've seen him, not that I think he's hot but I thought you might ..."

There was only one guaranteed way to quiet a rambling Jared, and Jensen often thought it was a shame he couldn't use the sneaky tactic of kissing his co-star in public, but alone in their bedroom he could do anything he liked. Including adding a little Dean into the mix when called for.

His lips met Jared's in a possessive kiss, telling him without words how much he loved him, and how Dean felt the same about Sam. He pulled back a little and pushed the fingers of one hand into Jared's hair and when he opened his mouth, he let Dean speak for both of them.

"Shh, it's always been the two of us against the world, Sammy, that ain't gonna change, not deep down. No angel or demon is gonna get between us, right?"

"Right." Sam answered, nodding, and his eyes took on that soulful look with an edge of pain that Dean was always such a sucker for. They hadn't done this in a while and, given the distance and tensions between their characters, Jensen realized it was way overdue. He shifted closer and kissed Jared again, kisses laced heavily with pure Dean and Jared slipped easily into Sam's skin.

"Dean ..." Sam groaned when his lover's ... his brother's mouth moved down to graze over his jaw.

"Please, Sammy. It's been too long."

With a strangled groan, Sam slipped his hand down Dean's chest, over his flat stomach, the muscles quaking at his touch, and wrapped his fingers around Dean's hard cock.

"Missed you so much, Dean." Sam slid down his brother's body and Dean dug his hands into Sam's unruly hair, crying out as Sam's mouth engulfed him.

"Sammy!" Dean lay back and squirmed as Sam spread Dean's legs wide and pushed them up, bending his knees and giving him the access he wanted. He cupped Dean's balls in his hand, just the way Dean liked, and rolled them, sucking his cock deeper as Dean bucked and moaned.

Dean tilted his hips up and looked down, making eye contact with a possessive Sam.

"Please ..." Dean thrust his hips up again. "Please, Sammy ..."

Sam pulled off and smirked up at his brother as he sucked on a finger getting it good and wet.

"Oh God, please!"

"Slut." Sam's eyes were dark, almost demonic dark, and Dean shuddered.

"Your slut." Dean sighed as Sam eased a finger inside his ass and deep-throated him.

Dean thrashed as he came and Sam held his hips steady and sucked him dry. Dean's body was still thrumming when Sam let his cock slip from his mouth. He curled his fingers around his own dick and moved up Dean's body, licking his skin, biting down on a nipple which made Dean cry out. He moved further up, until he was straddling Dean's chest and he looked down at him as he jerked himself off over his face, so close already. Dean ran his hands over Sam's thighs then over the cheeks of his ass, pulling him closer.

"Yours, Sammy, always. Mark me, wanna feel it. Please ..."

Sam shuddered, his hips snapping forward and then he was coming, spurting onto Dean's mouth and cheeks. Dean moaned and watched as Sam squeezed out the last drops which he caught on his tongue and swallowed hungrily.

"Mine." Sam managed to growl out before flopping down on the bed beside Dean.

He smeared the mess over Dean's lips and lapped at them and at Dean's face until he was clean.

Dean kissed him, long and languid and when he pulled back, he was Jensen again, smiling at Jared.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Jared lay half on top of Jensen and purred as he hair was petted.

"No more nightmares?"

"Nah," Jared yawned. "No more nightmares."

Jensen smiled and kissed the top of his head. Jared was soon asleep and Jensen stroked his hair until his breathing evened out. He was glad that Jared felt the same about giving Sam and Dean time together when they needed it and realized how insane that would sound to most people. But they spent so much time in the Winchesters' heads that it stood to reason there'd be residual feelings left when the cameras stopped rolling. He'd been antsy himself, the distance and untruths that stood between the brothers now making him feel unsettled. Letting them have time together helped chase those feelings back onto set where they belonged and out of their bed.

The other way to look at it, Jensen mused, was that a little role play never hurt anyone and Sam and Dean were the ones that had brought him and Jared together. Without the show, without the hunters, he wouldn't be lying wrapped up in his very own Sasquatch, so he had no problem giving them time to themselves every now and then.

And happy now that he knew Misha wasn't a rival for his affection after all, he curled around Jared and snuggled down to grab another few hours sleep before they were due back on set.


End file.
